Henry and the Lost Boys
by Baefyre
Summary: After Henry has heard Pan's music Pan plans an initiation for his newest lost boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Pan had an initiation ritual for all new lost boys, and not even Henry would escape him. Regardless of his lineage Henry was to become a new lost boy. He heard the music now, so the time was ripe. He assembled the lost boys at night after playing one of his little games with Henry's wanna-be rescuers. The boys all gathered, Henry at the center.  
"Well boys, we have an official new member to join our ranks tonight! Welcome Henry, our newest lost boy!" The boy cheered, drowning out Henry's confusion, he didn't want to be a lost boy! Pan waited for the cheering to die down, smiling and watching Henry, before speaking. "That means it's time for his initiation" Henry could tell by the way Pan said the word 'initiation' that this was either going to be really fun, or terrible. Probably the latter.  
"What do I have to do?" Henry was ready to have to fight someone again, he didn't want to but he would if he had to. He wasn't, however, ready for what Pan had in mind.  
"It's quite simple, really. Take off your clothes for starters." Pan smirked as Henry paled, raising an eyebrow in question.  
Henry knew now what would happen, he would be forced to run through the forest naked, or worse fight naked. Just what he wanted, a bunch of boys he didn't know to see him nude. He was just starting to hit puberty, he would still look like a little kid to them. He didn't even have a full bushel of pubes yet, just a few. "And then what?"  
"One step at a time, laddy, one step at a time." Peter Pan took a step forward, looking Henry up and down. "Should I do it for you, or would you rather Felix? He's not as gentle, though." Felix took a step from the crowd causing Henry to take a step away from both of them.  
"I can do it myself!" He took his shirt off quickly, afraid that while he had his shirt over his head one of the boys would do something to him. He pulled the shirt off as quick as possible so as to get it over his head and hopefully not give anyone time to sneak up on him, looking around when his head was free. None of the boys had moved, they were just looking at him and Pan, a few glancing at each other or Felix. What were they going to do to him? What was he going to have to do? A few had hungry looks in their eyes, but Henry had no clue what that could mean for him.  
"C'mon now, we only have all night. The quicker you take it off the quicker the fun begins." Pan was hard now, his cock only barely visible through his pants, and only if you were looking. Henry wasn't, but the other Lost Boys were, and they soon were tenting too.  
"Fine." Henry pulled his shoes and socks off, and then dropped his pants and boxer-briefs in one motion. "Happy? Now what am I supposed to do? Fight you naked?"  
"In a manner of speaking, yes." Peter smiled, and the boys laughed. Henry, however, was just as confused as ever. "Now, next part. Close your eyes and count to twenty two." Henry looked even more confused, was this hide-and-seek now? Find them all while naked? "Now." Henry closed his eyes and began counting, with a small swish of his hand Henry couldn't hear anything, or open his eyes. He could only continue counting.  
The boys moved forward, forming a tight circle around Henry, leaving about ten feet around him. Pan stood behind him, undressing himself and nodding his head to Felix who shed his own clothes. The other followed suit, quickly littering the ground around the circle with clothes. After Henry finished he opened his eyes and his hearing returned. He was shocked to find a cluster of naked bodies around him.  
"What's this!? What's going on? What kind of game is this?"  
"The best kind." Was all Pan said as he stepped behind him. "Try not to scream" was whispered into his ear as Henry felt one of Pan's fingers penetrate him, already lubed up with something. Henry's eyes widened, but he choked off the shocked yell. He whimpered and attempted to move away from Pan, but Pan's free hand swooped around him and pulled him back from his chest. "Don't worry, you'll love this." Pan ran the hand up and down Henry's chest, toying with his soft little nipples and running down his perfectly smooth body. "You're so tight Henry, this may hurt more than I expected..." He pushed the second finger in, causing an audible gasp of pain from Henry. "Don't resist so much, if I don't do this it will hurt so much more later..." Henry grit his teeth, determined to try not to cry. Whatever they did to him he would live through it, his family would rescue him soon enough. He could live through this.  
The boys around them were lightly stroking themselves, the younger ones had smaller dicks, the smallest being around four inches. The largest belonged to the older boys like Felix, who proudly held the largest cock in the gathering in his hand. Felix was around eight inches, and everyone hoped he didn't grow anymore. He was Pan's right hand man, meaning he got whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Pan had made them all hold back since Henry arrived. They thought it was so that they had all the more energy and lust for when this moment finally came, but it was mainly so as to not scare him off until he was already theirs. Felix hated it, he had trouble sleeping if he didn't get off first. Pan promised him he could have whoever he wanted how ever many times he wanted after, and Felix planned to take him up on that offer. Henry's ass would be his from this night until he died. Henry would want his cock before he was through tonight.  
Pan had his third finger in now, and Henry was groaning. He was too tight, Pan's fingers were too much. Henry's cock was hard though, Pan's fingers were like magic inside of him. They hurt bad, but there was a hint of pleasure. Plans lips were planted on Henry's neck, sucking and kissing and licking away. Henry's cock was about five inches long when fully and truly erect. Henry wanted it to stop. He wanted his family, his moms.  
Pan pulled his fingers out and Henry sighed in relief, but he only put more of the lubricant onto his finger and dug back in. "Want you to be nice and smooth to go into, your little ass is so tight." Pan was whispering into Henry's ear, nibbling on it. Trying to get the boy as worked up as he could. He had a very long night ahead of him, every Lost Boy would get a turn in him if they wanted, and every Lost Boy wanted.  
Pan removed his fingers one last time and ordered Henry on his knees, "Easier this way, don't make me get you on your knees myself." Henry followed orders, falling to his knees and placing his hands on the ground, bracing for what was coming. He glanced behind him to see Pan in his full glory, completely naked and spreading the lube on his cock. Pan was gorgeous. His body was perfect, thin with strong angles. His abs were perfect, not too defined. His nipples were small, and the trail of hair to his groin was thin. Henry closed his eyes and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Pan knelt behind Henry, lining his cock up to Henry's lubed up hole. He was uncut, as were most of the boys here. Only a few of the newer ones were cut, something that was apparently part of some new religion, or maybe added to an old one. He didn't know, nor did he care. Their cocks still worked. Henry was uncut too, neither of his moms cared if he was or wasn't, Emma and Regina weren't exactly religious.

Pan leaned forward as he began pressing in, Henry's ass tightening up a little. Pan shoved on, getting his head an an inch or so of his cock in before stopping and pulling Henry's chest up to meet his. "How's my cock feel? Good?" His hand reached down and stroked Henry's cock a few times, "Seems like it. Boys, why don't some of you come a little closer, maybe our newest member would like to use both of his holes to help us out tonight." The boys came closer, a few staying back and just watching. Felix moved himself so he was a bit behind Pan, so he could watch Pan fuck Henry. He would be next, he was already slick and ready to step up and slip in as Pan pulled out.

Pan began fucking Henry as the boys approached, his rhythm slow to start, he wanted to take his time at first before he began ravaging the boys tight little hole. One of the younger boys was standing in front of Henry, trying to force the boy to suck him off. Henry wouldn't open his mouth so Pan pulled himself fully out before slamming back in. Henry opened his mouth in shock, and the boy slipped in. "Suck my cock, or I'll fuck you raw." The boy was maybe 13, but he knew how things worked around here. Henry didn't move, but the thrusts from Pan made him rock forward and back, and the boy thrust his cock in and out of Henry's mouth to match the rhythm. He was about four inches, on the smaller side all around. He was about four feet tall, slim like Pan but with almost no muscle. He pushed his hands through Henry's hair, using it to force Henry down to the base of his cock, hitting the start of Henry's throat. The boy let out a moan and began thrusting harder while forcing Henry's mouth onto his cock, causing Henry to gag which only made the boy like it more. Meanwhile Pan was fucking Henry harder, his hand wrapping around Henry every now and again to play with his nipples or cock.

Nice and wet for me, Henry. So nice and hot around me, you love this don't you? You can't wait for me to blow inside of you, you want to feel my cum inside of you." The boy in front of Henry thrust one more time and let out moans, cumming in Henry's mouth and forcing Henry to swallow.

Pan smiled and looked towards the next boy, who shoved the first out of the way and forced himself into Henry's cum filled mouth. This boy was larger than the last, almost six inches. He was taller and more muscular. Pan began slamming himself into Henry now, causing the boy to moan and grunt. Henry was hating it, but most of all he was hating how it didn't hurt as horribly anymore. He was starting to enjoy the anal stimulation more and more, and Pan's soft kisses on his back only made it worse.

Suddenly Pan began ravaging Henry's hole, brutally slamming himself inside only to almost completely pull out and slam back in. "Going to fill you up, Henry." He slammed in again and Henry felt the older boy cumming inside him, he felt the warm cum filling him. "Henry..." The boy in Henry's mouth came from knowing Pan was cumming inside of Henry, knowing how it felt. Pan stayed inside a few second, leaning against the boy before he kissed the boy's shoulder and pulled out./p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Before Pan's cum could start leaking out Felix was in position, the head of his much larger cock pressed against Henry's hole. The next boy for Henry's mouth backed away as Felix moved up, knowing what this would be. "Pan went easy on you because he likes you. I'm much larger than him, and I don't." Felix shoved himself fully into Henry's tight hole, it was loosened and lubed by Pan but not enough for Felix. His cock was thicker than Pan's, too. He loved knowing that Pan's cum was now on his cock, coating it completely inside of Henry. Henry screamed as Felix bottomed out, his balls slapping against Henry's ass. He smirked before pulling himself completely out and slamming back in, causing another scream of pain to emit from Henry. Felix loved it, the way the boy moved and screamed around his cock. Henry attempted to move away, but Felix's grip on his waist was too tight, too rough. The pressure from his hands dug in deep, he would have hand shaped bruises in the morning. Felix dragged Henry back onto his cock and smiled, "Fuck yourself on me."  
Henry turned, a look of horror on his face, tears streaming down it. "W-what?!" Felix smiled and looked down at his cock, repeating what he had just said.  
"Fuck. Yourself. On. Me." He lifted Henry off his legs and pulled him back as he laid on the ground behind him. Felix pulled his cock out of Henry's ass, some of Pan's cum leaking out, before he forced Henry to turn around so he was facing him before positioning the younger boy over his cock. "Now ride me until I blow my load inside of you." Henry didn't move, and after a few seconds Felix lined himself up and used a hand to force Henry down on him, causing the boy to yelp and try to push himself back up, but Felix was too strong and forced him all the way down. "That wasn't so hard, now was it." Henry shook his head, but his eyes caught Pan who was watching and stroking himself. Pan was hard again, in truth he got hard just watching the way Felix was man handling the boy. Pan decided to keep himself hard, work up another orgasm for later when he was inside of Henry again.  
Felix put one hand above and one below Henry's legs and began forcing the boy up and down his shaft, causing Henry to wince each time. After a while Henry began doing it himself, allowing Felix to meet him halfway with a thrust of his hips. "There you go, yeah. You're a good little bitch." Henry said nothing, afraid to piss the older boy off anymore than he apparently already had. He didn't know what he had done to spur the wrath of Felix, but whatever it was he regretted it. Henry hadn't technically done anything, it was just that Pan was paying more attention to Henry than he had any other boy. Pan always paid the new boys special attention before their initiation, but Peter always came back to Felix. Pan loved to be man handled by Felix, it was the main reason he kept the boy around. Pan also loved how well Felix took it, Pan could be as rough as he wanted without worrying about Felix being scared off. Felix would never be enough for Pan by himself, Pan loved these initiations. He loved watching the boys fuck the new kid, especially since it was always his cum that started it all. His dick that loosened the boy up. He loved how the new kid reacted, loved having all that power over him. His favorite part was if they cried, that really got him going. Sometimes he'd cum and start fucking them again if they cried.  
Henry was moaning and groaning loudly now, bouncing his body up and down on Felix's shaft. Henry's erection bouncing all the while, slapping down on Felix's stomach every time Henry's ass slapped against the older boy's body. Henry didn't understand why it felt good at all, nor how it could. These boys were forcing themselves into him and using him like a toy. Filling him with their cum and going off to watch or do something else. He'd seen porn before, he knew this was sex. He had only seen it between a guy and a girl, and knew it felt good because of nerves inside of the vagina and on the penis, but how could being raped feel good? Wasn't it supposed to hurt the entire time and leave him crying? Not that he didn't want to cry, he did – or at least he did at first. With Pan it had hurt a lot, but by the end he was also feeling good. His dick wasn't just hard because of the friction and pressure, he had started to enjoy his time with Pan inside of him. Then Peter started getting rough before he came, Henry hated that. It hurt to have the older boy thrusting into him so hard and quickly, and now he had Felix who was much larger using him. Not just using him, forcing Henry to do the work for him. Henry wasn't sure if he liked that more, being able to control how fast he went and how deep he took it sometimes. If he went too slow or didn't go all the way down enough Felix forced him to or began bucking up into him.  
Felix was getting close now, and thought about his cum joining Pan's inside of the boy's ass. "By time we're done with you you're going to be able to live off our cum, and you're going to want to." Felix shifted his weight and pushed himself up onto the balls of his feet, still inside Henry, and forced Henry to the ground. Henry let out a yelp of surprise, and then a groan of pain and Felix gripped his waist tight and began fucking him hard again. "Little bitch" He began pulling himself fully out before shoving himself all the way back in again, causing Henry to let out groans each time. All the boys watched, none daring to move much closer. Everyone remembered how it felt to be viciously fucked by Felix, it was something that still happened. Sometimes they'd be minding their own business when they were forced to the ground or against a tree and Felix was suddenly inside of them. If he was feeling really mean he would hardly use any lube, Felix loved making the boys scream. Henry was letting out short yells each time he was penetrated now, gripping at the dirt as his whole body shook with each penetration. Felix wanted more, he wanted the boy to scream for him. His mouth was suddenly on Henry's nipples, sucking on them gently at first. Henry let out a moan, one hand reaching out to press Felix's mouth down harder. Anything to escape the pain. Suddenly Henry was screaming and Felix pulled his hips back and shoved himself in hard, letting out a guttural moan against Henry's skin as he came inside the boy. Felix could cum a lot, and he always came more when fucking a screaming boy. His orgasm went on and he gyrated his hips so his dick kept getting friction, his moans partially muted by Henry's chest. Felix removed himself roughly, showing off Henry's puffy anus and the bite mark on Henry's nipple. "All yours, boys." Felix left Henry to the group of boys, all of which wanted a chance to blow inside of Henry's ass or mouth. Felix, however, was done for now and retreated to his bed a ways off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Pan stayed to watch, he enjoyed seeing his boys take turns on Henry. He watched four more boys cum inside of Henry's ass, and at least that many inside his mouth, before he walked forwards. The boys around Henry parted and smiled, wondering what Pan was up to now.  
"I think He's stretched enough, who would like to help me find out just how much he can take?" The boys went wild, all wanting a chance to find out. Pan chose one boy, a tall and lean blond whos dick was about six inches. "Lay on the ground." The boy did and Pan picked Henry up. Henry was tired now, unsure what was going on and terrified, but too exhausted to do much. "Don't worry, this is the best part. Only the special boys get this treatment." Pan chuckled and watched as the boy on the ground lubed himself up before he held Henry up to him. Henry's hole was a sopping mess, cum and lube leaking out of it. Pan gently placed Henry upon the other boy's cock and laid him back so Henry's back was on the boy's chest. "This may hurt, but don't worry you'll be cumming from it soon."  
Henry whimpered, the boy inside him didn't hurt but he was afraid of what was coming next. Pan stroked himself while staring down at Henry's marvelous body. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the boy all night. Maybe he would get that chance, but tonight was for all the boys. He leaned forward as he got onto his knees and pushed his cock against Henry's already filled ass. Henry began squirming and screaming, "I can't fit you! I can't fit you! It's too much, no!" Pan paid him no attention and began pushing himself into Henry's entrance, causing the boy to yell from the pain. Pan only smirked as he continued penetrating Henry slowly, looking briefly at the utter bliss on the first boy's face. This was something that didn't normally occur, double penetrating someone was a rare occurrence and only used during special events. Pan would sometimes do it with Felix and another boy if he was bored or incredibly horny, but never someone so small as Henry. By time Peter was in as far as he could Henry's teeth were grit and there was a little blood between his legs. Pan could heal that later if it was anything serious, for now he was going to fuck the boy.  
Pan began pumping himself into Henry, the boy behind Henry laid still enjoy the stimulation caused by their cocks rubbing together inside of Henry's tight little hole along with the heat of Henry's body tight around his cock. The boy's hand roamed down to Henry's now soft cock and began to stroke him. Pan paid this no mind, he had said that Henry would cum from it. Pan and the other boy were moaning now, Henry was starting to get hard but only grunting and groaning with each thrust of Pan's cock. The cum and lube made the fucking smooth and slick, cum made better lube than the concoction Pan whipped up and Henry was full of seamen. Henry's face was contorted in pain, just when he thought the worst was over Pan pulled this.  
As Pan fucked Henry, the young boy groaned and wished for it to be over. His prostate was being hit so he had an erection, but the pain was evening it out. The boy giving him a handjob was the only thing keeping him hard. He just wanted it all to end, to be able to go home.


End file.
